1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to an easily assemblable sturdy display tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices are well known in the art. Such devices are usually made of cardboard or the like, assembled from a plurality of interconnecting parts and are sturdy enough to support an attachment or a plurality of attachments to the display device.
There is a need for a display which is simple to manufacture and assemble. Such a device should be sturdy enough to be reusable and support a plurality of items thereon.